


detour

by antidote1401



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Shameless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antidote1401/pseuds/antidote1401
Summary: irene and wendy on a supposedly innocent car ride that results in an unexpected detour.





	detour

**Author's Note:**

> \- x-posted. un-betaed.

a contented sigh escaped wendy’s lips as she lowers the top of her convertible car and lets the night air blow through the stream of raven locks. she doesn’t remember the last time she felt so much freedom. confined in four walls of the office and chained by horrible loads of work, a break is more precious than the generous income this job brought to her.

wendy crossed the highway at the highest speed she could manage, allowing herself a rebellious moment just like her teenage years. accelaration, halt, drift. she still perfomed them all smoothly and easily. the steering wheel is pliant in her hold and the surrounding completely belongs to her.

the car slows down as it reaches the end of the highway and begins to invade the countryside, less houses seen on the sidewalks and even less people roaming the streets even thought it is not too late yet, at least for her. she searched around for a convenient store then pulled a stop in front of one. if she was going for a roadtrip, might as well prepare necessary stuff.

after a few minutes roaming the store, wendy is satisfied with the cans of beer and a few snacks, knowing there isn’t really a lot of choices in such a place. the corner of her eye caught a glimpse of a female—a petite, attractive one. well, she was turning her back towards wendy, but the long hair falling seamlessly down her back and the sophisticated aura were enough evident. she disappeared behind a shelf though, and wendy brushed all the thoughts off. vacation, she reminds herself, a peaceful vacation.

wendy paid for the items and walked out of the store with a heavy bag in one hand, which she tucked between the two front seats before getting the phone and opening the map application.

“hello.”

the sudden voice came from behind draws her attention to an attractive-looking woman—the stranger in the shop. she is indeed gorgeous, expressive eyes harboring an indecipherable gleam and rosy lips curved into a friendly simper. wendy subconsciously mirrors the smile and puts the device back in her pocket, pushing herself off the body of her car to face her. “hello back to you, gorgeous.”

the other’s cheeks flushed, yet she also brightened up at the compliment. “you are flattering me too much. have we even met before?”

“you really are. and i can proudly say i have a good taste.” she wore a slight smirk on her plump lips with heated gazes and leisureliness in company, head tilted a fraction to observe the female better. “where have we possibly passed by each other- a cosy little cafe or a libertine nightclub?” her tiers pressed into a thin line as if in thoughts, biting back a grin. “if i did see someone like you, i wouldn't forget.”

“oh, you.” the praise earned wendy a sheepish chuckle from the beauty nonetheless, then an offered hand. “i’m irene. and i was going to be rude by asking you for a ride.” her dainty fingers wiggled towards a car by the store’s side that wendy didn’t notice. “it’s broken. the hotel i stay at is not so far from here.”

gone was her intention for a pleasant holiday, replaced by spontaneous schemes to have the most satisfying trip in her entire life, wendy took the frail hand and brought it to her lips for a peck instead of shaking it, trying her best to bite back a smirk when she received the card with the address printed on it from the stranger’s fingers. “what do i get in return then?”

it was a risky move, hence she didn’t really expect irene to step forward and respond with little to no waver in her tone. “anything you want, if you can make it a fun ride with memories to keep.”

the closer she got, the stronger her fragrance is in wendy’s nostrils, and it's accompanied with the heat of her breath against their connected hands. she detected the sultriness in the words uttered - not overly suggestive yet enough to coax her into sliding an arm around her perfectly slim waist. ”i should be thankful that your car is broken, then.” irene is indeed something, but she was never the most subtle one either. wendy switches their position and backs the female against the side of the car, arms trapping her in between, before a hand came to encase her chin and lifted it up to her vision. “the name is wendy. and i shall engrave this name into those memories, into you - inside and outside.”

irene tilted her head slightly, innocently even, and slowly slid her arms around the latter’s neck. “such a mouth you have, wendy. do you perhaps want me to moan this name throughout the night?”

“i have some talent with words, i could say.” confident and effortless, her murmurs brushed against the porcelain cheek before she, being the dominant initiator she is, directs the contact to the shell of irene’s ear. ”tempting, but i prefer you screaming, unable to flaunt that smart tongue of yours and incoherent with your words.” the tips of her lithe fingers traced the delicious exposure of her shoulder, down to the slender arm and coming to a halt at her hip. “tell me, which type are you - daddy's naughty princess or master's little kitten?”

not even hiding how she captured her lower lip as though to suppress a moan, irene even made it visible and lively to wendy’s eyes. “my moans would also be etched in your memory too, hotshot.” her fingers toying with the tassels on the latter’s nape. “what if i’m a princess?”

“are you saying your screaming is one of a kind?” she isn't subtle with words, yet surely isn't hasty when it comes to actions. one of her hands slithered to the underside of irene’s clothed breast, lingering tauntingly as her teeth took a claim on the luscious upper lip, tugging at it to free the lower one from the bite, and sweeping her tongue across it soon after.” a princess belongs to daddy's lap.” a licentious grin decorated her features as she pulls the car's door open and slides onto the driver's seat with utter grace, fingers soon closing around irene’s wrist and giving it a provocative pull that matches the teasing gaze as she pats her thighs in invitation.

without hesitation, the female slipped inside as well, perching on wendy’s lap before adjusting herself to straddle the girl, letting her fringes be a curtain to her pinkish cheeks.

an arm easily engulfed the female in an embrace, wendy slams the door shut with the unoccupied hand, then lands both palms on the honey thighs and help irene frame her hips. the shade of pink dusting those cheeks failed to escape her observant gaze, yet she teases further by cradling the taut ass, tenderly at first. “are you shy?” head inching forwards until her sultry mouth is pressed against the curve of her bosom, she plants lips-parted kisses on the clothed mounds and ends up brushing her plump tiers against the very spot of her nipple. “i adore shy girls with a naughty mind.”

“my mind couldn’t be considered naughty. that’s an offensive understatement.” grinning, irene placed a hand upon the back of wendy’s neck, the other slipped under her own shirt and rolled it up to reveal her plump breasts whilst her hips tenderly pressed down on the crotch below. “oh god—you have a—"

“cheeky, i see.” it was a statement to both irene’s demeanour and her little sneaky touch down south, yet her crotch shamelessly bucked into the warmth of her palm as she ignites the car's engine and the roaring announces it went to life. pride surges within her at the mention of her bulge. “hope you are as reckless as i am.”

not replying just yet, irene pulled the tanktop over her head and tossed it onto the adjacent seat, torso undulating with elegance. wendy’s fingers left her side to clutch onto the steering wheel instead as the vehicle darted forward, but eyes still fixated on the taunting simper on the woman’s visage. “i’m stripping myself bare in a stranger’s car. is it not enough reckless?”

not shifting the gear, wendy swerved smoothly around the corner of the street before taking a hand off the wheel and busying herself with the hook of irene’s bra. a glance casted over the female's shoulder to make sure the street was safe, she then leans in to capture one of her nipples and slowly grinds the ridge of her teeth on the bud, tongue flicking around it to wet the spot. “i don't consider strangers a risk, princess.” a challenging, equal amount of wits flashes within the driver's eyes as she prolongs each flick of her tongue on the supple nub, soon tugs on it somewhat harshly. “you see, i didn't even keep a distance with you, did i?” it is obscene - the sight of her plump lips around the bud with the corner quirking upwards in her infamous smug demeanour. one of her hands roamed the smooth skin of irene’s back as she trails the kiss to the upper of her abdomen, nibbling and sucking to leave marks on its wake. her fingers crooked and hooked at the band of her shorts, roughly urging it off to reveal irene’s lower area, then wedging themselves in between the toned thighs from behind, directly brushing against the clothed core.

“in this case, this stranger, it is extreme bliss.” it could only be pure ability to always stay steady that keeps them on the road, as irene brings her heated palm to wendy’s zip and undoes it to satiate her curiosity. hesitantly engulfing the thick length in leisure movements, she breathes a groan at the wetness on her nipple and whimpers as wendy guides the tips of two fingers inside of her—the urge to be taken right there and then overpowers her senses. “oh, fuck.” the girl’s skillful hand brushes against her messily, and she couldn’t help but suggestively position the engorged head to her own entrance.

sole lucks allow them to arrive at a more crowded street and the speed therefore decreases when she sinks her down onto wendy’s erection, nudging it in slowly to adjust to the ring muscles. it’s too big for her to take all at once, and the delirium didn’t go unnoticed. “please be honest, babygirl, are you sure you will be satisfied with only one night?” the hold of her firm arm maneuvered the alluring body up and down steadily, her size stretching the tight walls further with each buck of her hips. “i guess all the dicks you might have are such snots that you have never been pleasured enough.”

irene couldn't help but chuckle at the comment because wendy has just called everyone she 'hung out' with ‘snots’ when in reality they were much bigger than her and probably could have taken her down any minute, but again, it wasn't like she saw the girl as someone weak with how she was being manhandled. "you sure about that? you seem so confident.”

"confident is an offensive understatement." stealing irene’s word, she grins and thrusts her thick cock into the heated cunt, shamelessly cursing and spilling the filth to the lady. "so fucking tight. i just wanna spread your legs open and bury my face in your pussy. you would like that right; me eating you out and sucking on your vagina. i'm so thirsty for your juice, babe. imagine my tongue fucking you and bringing you to ecstasy. and when you barely recovered from the high, i would fill you with my cock and keep you moaning all night long."

"tighter than anyone you have fucked." irene retorted then bit on her bottom lip to control her needy moans and moved herself according to the pace wendy was penatrating her at. "i would fucking love that, you eating me and forcing me into an orgasm after another. i would love to be filled by you... daddy, i want you to fill every hole in me with anything you want, i wouldn't even complain...”

determined and unabashed, she grasped the latter’s shoulders and rhythmically bounced on the huge rod shoving up her cunt, slamming herself down and slapping the back of her thighs against the girl's lower body without a care about the surrounding. if she wasn't so absorbed by lust, she could have noticed the destination they have reached and the smirk it painted on wendy's mouth. instead, she let out a gasp as the dominant snatched her by the hips and fucked into her mercilessly, pushing her closer to an unavoidable orgasm. though, the waves all died down because of a sudden stop.

"we have arrived, princess." a very common statement, really, if only wendy didn't grin from ear to ear and pull out of irene so roughly she could feel how air pumps into her hole and wetness gushes out of her subsequently. irene let out a frustrated cry that probably fell on deaf ears.

she didn't remember how they got out of the car, or how some workers of the hotel stared at them when they walked through the back entrance of the hotel in the same position; her legs around wendy and the girl's arms around her, their lips devouring each other hungrily. the old couple they meet in the elevator soon hurried out of it, terrified and awkward with the scene they are forced to witness, leaving them in privacy though they both don't seem to mind some audiences. "please. fuck me."

"oh baby, you do tempt me so." the moment they are at the right floor, wendy genuinely couldn't help but to push irene against the nearest wall and rip the poor dress off her body whilst letting her stand on her feet again. hands gripping her wrists and pinning them onto the flat wall, she leans lower to lap at the abandoned nipples several times, then finally kneels down, fingers tugged the soaked panties down to her knees.  
  
not hesitating, she licked her irene's womanhood right away, sliding her tongue along the slit repeatedly and taking every droplet given. "fuck. i wanna drink your juice up. so delicious." with an impatient growl and the wet muscle slipped inside her, satisfaction washes over wendy as the essence streamed into her eager mouth. using both hands, she parted the skinny thighs open and helped irene to stand straight at the same time.

the petite female let out a long groan at the feeling of having her vagina licked with the flat of the flexible muscle. "mmmh, daddy... eat me up. i want to drive you crazy." her head leans back when the warm tongue entered her tight inside. with the denied orgasm minutes ago, irene already knew she wouldn't be able to handle this as long as she wanted before her impending climax exploded. after all, the other was too good at this and for a brief moment, it made her wonder how many girls wendy has fucked exactly to be on this level.

driving her crazy? of course, it was the significant part of sex after all; being crazy and wild and careless. but irene happens to be a little too good with her kitten role, ass sticking out lewdly and legs strained under pressure. her knees also shook dangerously, yet wendy's sure she could keep it up, with the support from the cold wall and her hands as well. "yes, baby. daddy would eat you out till you're dry. then daddy will make you soaking wet again, and again." breaths ghosted over the puckered hole between the glorious ass cheeks, her tongue traced a long, slick line from there down to the pinkish pussy, flesh soft against her taste buds and juice warm, so delicious it's hard to waste a drop.

the thrill of being seen by just anyone who might pause at this floor only made them more insane. wendy grunts as she buried her mouth into irene, the lower half of her face stained with the wetness and yet she doesn't mind one bit. her strong fingers groped the taut globes and kneaded them vigorously, blunt nails digging ugly crescent marks on the milky skin as she practically moved the slim body to her own liking, rolling that dripping wet sex against her tongue and sucking the essence in hungrily. "you are such a lewd baby girl."

"yes, i'm your lewd baby girl for today." irene moaned for a response and enjoyed every second of the rough treatment she was getting from wendy, seeing how the girl is able to work her mind and her body to her liking, and honestly it was just how she wanted it to be as well for she had always craved for intense, rough, violent sex yet she never found the right partner who could satisfy all her needs, and wendy at the moment seemed to probably be the person she was looking for--well, at least for now, she could say that wendy has the full potential to be the one. "so you could do whatever you want to me, daddy. please ruin me. my whorish self wants to be ruined."

a smirk curved her lips upwards as she spread the twin mounds widely, providing herself a full display of irene's most private area (private, but she is literally devouring right now, oh the irony). it is just as adorable as the rest of her, even more in term of obscene; her entrance clenches and unclenches right in front of wendy's eyes, beads of white oozing with each movement. wendy plays dirty. she keeps the hole stretched but does not use her orifice to attack it anymore, instead, she waits for the nectar to drip off irene and feed her. so torturous, then she finally be nice enough to flick her pinkish appendage against the leaking vagina in languid lapping, or not that nice, since her digit has slipped into the warmth of the other's asshole, wanting to stimulate her enough for more of the saccharine essence.

speration takes over her whole being as the other apparently enjoyed torturing her in this lewd way a little too much, making her drip with precome from the mere use of that sinful tongue but never actually doing it hard enough for her to reach a peak. she started moving her own body, ululating wantonly when a finger entered her hole, even though it could never suffice, she decided to just take whatever she could and rock her hips back and forth against the other's mouth.

"harder--oh god, daddy please--" irene shut her eyes, knowing that any doors down the hallway could be opened any second, and that there was possibly a security camera somewhere and someone is watching them, but she didn't give a damn about any of this.

"god, i should just fuck you right here, shouldn't i?" harsh words escaped gritted teeth as she licked her lips dry from the latter's wetness. she didn't let irene reach her desired orgasm just yet because what is the fun in it? the female is lovely this way, undone and messed up, snowy skin shimmering under a film of sweat and when wendy is done with her (when--unsure), she would be so beautifully fucked (up).

as irene slightly arches her back, shivering and shaking, she could feel herself almost reaching the edge and coming, but that was cut off yet again before the ecstasy could even fabricate. so, so cruel and ruthless, as she wished for nothing more than to be able to come hard and show wendy what a good girl she could be. "no! fuck me hard here and now! daddy--" she cried out, tears actually bursting out from her eyes.

wendy got back on her feet, hands on irene's hips and pinning her against the surface before she could do as much as thinking about turning around. chest heaved up and down against the slender back with erratic breaths, she grabs her cock out for a few pumps and rubs the tip against her core.

as the girl suddenly stood up, irene wanted to question what is she's up to--the pain from the denied orgasms frightened her--but she stopped as soon as she felt their bodies press against each other, wendy's breaths uneven, probably from all the licking and sucking she was doing earlier.

one touch and wendy already sees stars. without further warning, she plunged herself into the twitching cavern, filling irene up with one nice thrust, the folds tensed due to the intrusion and the tightness embracing her length--all just simply encourages her to go rougher.

as she felt that massive dick rubbing against her, for a split of a second, she couldn't even believe that wendy is that crazy and daring to go all the way right on the spot, but at the same time she was excited about getting fucking by a female with the risk of being caught anytime. the ride, the oral, the fingers were only enough for foreplay and when the girl finally thrusted inside of her, she could tell how the cock is stretching her walls to their limit and causing her to let out strings of filthy moans. "hnn-ngh!!" eyes shut firmly, she forces her muscles to clench hard around the girth stuffing her full. "fuck me! yes! pound my little cunt..."

"so loud. so needy." confined and silent, the hallway reverberates each and every syllable she uttered with amplified volume. the way she let go of her control and resistance had wendy's palms continuously falling onto the round globes in sync with the merciless thrusts, knowing the submissive part inside her will transform the pain to nothing less than blissful ecstasy once the orgasm overtook her senses. her cock is pretty much trapped as the vaginal muscles constrict and swallow it wholly along with violent trembles that are no surprise to her anymore. "you have stained the floor already. such a good slut for daddy, hm?" there's a hinted intention in her tone that irene must have known all too well by now even before she has the female off the surface and pressed flush against her sturdy torso.

irene could only whine in response between, one of her hands shifting to latch around wendy's nape as her body quivered and rocked against the erection. fulfillment overstimulated her senses, the words that spilled from the latter's mouth never failed to make her clit thrum hotly and the heated palms continued to roam all over her sensitive body.

"you will come anytime master wants you to. even when no one touches your soaking wet cunt yet. because daddy owns you, clear?" unsure if she will ever get enough of irene's addictive being, the 'yet' added just subconsciously. turning her face aside, wendy's lips not hesitating to claim hers, a hand sliding down to her pussy and rubbing the clit to earn more wetness from her to be the lubricant for her cock, the other propping against the wall for support as she plunges forwards against, the force shaking irene's slender form. the soaking wet cunt got wendy cursing out all sorts off vulgarities as she abuses it in search of pleasure for them both. "would you like daddy to fill you up to the brim with sperm?"

the skillful tongue that continued to massage around her timid one, and the cock that burned the very inside of her cunt have reached the most extreme she has ever tasted. irene could smell sex in the closed space, their moans bouncing off the walls and wendy's girth twitching inside her, still drilling in that monstrous pace which she's grown to love, before she felt the warm substance of come flood her cavern. with a groan, she weakly pulled away from the kiss and ground her cunt back on the thick rod, walls spasmed and stretched repeatedly to milk wendy dry, eyes glancing behind to watch her succumb to the intense orgasm, to see if she made the girl feel as good.

"let's bring you to bed, babygirl." wendy trapped the shell of irene's ear with her teeth and thrusted into her a few more times to ride out the orgasm and empty the load of sperm right inside, feeling the beauty limp and debilitated in her arms as soon as she slid the cock out.

 

she was on a roadtrip and irene was in need of a ride. they detoured, but seemed to have ended up in the same path.

 

* * *

 

[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/antidxte1401) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/antidxte1401) | [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antidote1401/) | [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/antidote1401) | [wordpress](https://antidxte1401.wordpress.com/)

 


End file.
